The new girl
by RedLA
Summary: Haley Erins is the new girl in Glen Oak, and lets just say the Camdens would find her very, unique. Haley manages to run into Ruthie her first day there, so as you can imagine, the Camden family wants to know more, but is she going to tell them?
1. Chapter 1

Ruthie Camden stood at the end of the hall while a small smile played on her face. She was one of the students that got the attendance slips from each class this semester, she was allowed to be in the halls, but the girl in front of her; clearly lost.

Ruthie walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder, the girl spun around and just stood there, giving Ruthie time to view her companion. She was a little taller, but wearing flats and Ruthie had on platforms so she was probably about four inches taller than Ruthie, making her about five six. She had clearly dyed bright reddish brown hair, but the coloring of a blonde, her jeans were bleached out and torn and low cut, her bright pink bra straps were showing on the sides of her black ribbed tank, and her black leather jacket was studded at the lapels and very worn in. Ruthie finally viewed her face, she had smooth unblemished light skin, nude lips and her eyes were a striking blue and her eye shadow was dark and heavy. A stud glinted in her nose and her hair was pulled into a crazy bun.

The girl cleared her throat, then looked at Ruthie with a wry smile on her face; "Do I pass your inspection?" Ruthie snapped out of her viewing mode and looked at the girl, "you definetly aren't from around here. Ruthie Camden." The girl smiled warmly this time, "Terribly lost, nice to meet you." she laughed, a warm lilting laugh, "Haley Erins, nice to meet you, and Ruthie, you're right on both counts, I'm new in town, and I'm lost. Do you know where room 78 is?" She handed Ruthie the schedule in her hand.

Ruthie looked at it, "You're a Junior, cool, I'm a sophomore. I'll walk you to the room if you want, I collect attendance this period." As they walked, Ruthie scanned the Haley's schedule, and let out a low whistle, "Quite a schedule, three A.P's, two honors, and a Senior history class." Haley looked at her, "I know, I don't exactly look like the type, what can I say, I'm a closet geek." Ruthie smiled at the older girl's sense of humor, "Actually I was going to ask if you tutor. I've been having some trouble in Geometry, and my parents told me I needed to find a tutor, and you're in Calc BC, so I guess Geometry was a breeze for you. If you tutor, you should stop by my house tonight, meet my family and let my parents talk out all the details with you."

Haley thought for a minute, she didn't have anything else to do, and Ruthie seemed like a sweetie, so she said, "sure." then she pulled out her cell phone, "can I get your address and number?" Ruthie nodded, and punched her info into Haley's phone as they walked. They reached Haley's class room, and Ruthie handed Haley her phone. "Come by around seven thirty okay?" Haley smiled lightly, "will do." then she opened the door and walked into, what room was it again, oh, her Senior history class.

She walked in and handed the note from the principal, to the young female teacher, Ms. Randolph; who smiled at Haley and turned to the class. "Everyone, this is Haley Erins, she's new in Glen Oak, where are you from?" Haley shot the teacher a grim look then turned to the class who were all older than her, "Los Angeles. I moved here two days ago. Can I sit down now please?" Ms. Randolph laughed, "Choose a seat, we're talking about the civil rights movement in the sixties."

As Haley found a seat, she heard snickers, then viewed the class, "preps." she thought grimly.

As Haley was dreading the class, Martin Brewer sat a few seats away, looking at the new girl. He was intrigued by the girl, she had her own sense of what worked on her, and it did.

The rest of the class went by quickly for Haley, and she thanked any deity that would listen that she only had one class left. Her old school hadn't been like this one, things had moved faster, but slower at the same time. She missed her friends, she might even miss her uniform.

The day passed by quickly, and Haley headed out to her car, while Ruthie took the bus home.

Ruthie walked into her house and was greeted by her brothers, Sam and David, and her mother, Annie. Annie hugged Ruthie, "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Ruthie smiled and said, "I think I found a geometry tutor, she's dropping by at around seven thirty so you and Dad can see if she's right for tutoring me." Annie smiled, "What's her name?" they walked into the kitchen, as Annie asked, "what's her name?" Ruthie grabbed a cookie out of the container and said, "Haley Erins, she just moved to Glen Oak."

----7:00 P.M-----

"Crap!" Haley exclaimed as she sat up, she was tired when she got back to the new house, so she took a nap. She grabbed the map she had gotten off the computer, slightly smoothed down her hair, and headed out the door. As she got in her Bug, she thought that she hoped Ruthie's parents weren't too conservative,


	2. Can she or can't she?

Haley parked at the curb, got out with her purse holding her transcripts, she thought Ruthie's parents might like to see her grades. She walked up to the front door of the cute house and knocked. Ruthie answered, "You're early, that's good, come in, did I forget to tell you, you're invited to dinner." Haley sighed a sigh of apprehension, and walked into the front hallway, she noticed Ruthie didn't have shoes on, so she said, "should I take off my shoes?" Ruthie shook her head, "not necessary." then she called, "Mom, Dad, Lucy, Kevin, Martin, Haley's here." she turned and saw Haley's worried expression, "Lucy's my sister, Kevin's her husband, Martin lives with us, he's a senior." she stopped talking as everyone came into the room, then quickly walked out again.

Haley looked at Ruthie, "knew I should have changed. They're talking about me, that's alright, I would probably talk about me too."

Lucy, Kevin, Annie, Eric, and Martin all looked at each other, Lucy spoke first, "Mom, Dad, that girl can not tutor Ruthie, look at her!" then Kevin wrapped his arms around her, "That's really judgemental honey, I'm surprised." then Annie chimed in, "I think I might agree, but we should meet the girl first." They all walked out of the kitchen again.

Annie and Eric stepped up, "Haley, hello, I'm Reverend Camden, this is my wife Annie. Do you think we could talk to you in the den for a few minutes, about tutoring." Haley smiled, and nodded her head, "sure, lead the way."

They walked into the den, and Haley settled nervously into a chair. Annie spoke first, "So where are you from Haley, Ruthie tells us you're new to Glen Oak." Haley picked at her nails and said, "I'm from Los Angeles, just moved here two days ago." Eric said, "Where are your parents tonight?" Haley gave a little laugh, "Well, I think my dad's in London, but it could be Scotland, on business, and my mom, well she's not in the picture." she stopped simply, and made it clear she wasn't going to tell anymore. Then she added, "I brought my transcript if you'd like to see." she pulled it out of her purse and handed the paper to Eric.

Eric scanned it and had to admit he was shocked, the girl sitting in front of him, didn't seem to match the girl on this sheet of paper. The girl in front of him, was rebellious, the hair was shocking, the nose even more shocking, and oh my lord, he had just seen a small tattoo on her ankle. The tank top was very fitted, but her bra was still sticking out of the sides, he had to say he didn't approve of the way this girl dressed.

The transcript on the other hand, was incredibly, it seemed like this girl had enough credits to graduate at the end of the year, even though she was a junior, she had taken classes at a junior college, and had a 4.0 GPA, with over six AP classes under her belt. He handed the paper to Annie, whose expression showed she was just as shocked.

Haley smiled when she saw their expressions, then when Annie put down the paper, she spoke… "I'm sixteen years old, I'm clean, I don't drink, smoke, any of those illegal things, I dress a little crazy, I know, but I'm a good kid. I'm a good kid, who gets good grades in math, would like a friend in a new town, and I think I can get Ruthie's math grade up. So, can I tutor?"


End file.
